The objective of the proposed work is to study the mechanisms by which gonadotropins initiate specific cell membrane and intracellular biochemical processes. In addition, the mechanisms by which receptors are induced as a result of endogenous hormonal milieu changes are to be studied. In addition, specific plasma membrane receptors for FSH and LH are to be biochemically analyzed in terms of protein, carbohydrate and lipid compositions. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Mechanisms modulating gonadotropin action. J.L. Vaitukaitis and B.D. Albertson. Proc. Workshop on the Ovary, Santa Cruz, California, June 1976 (in press).